I'm with you
by Athena-Saori
Summary: OS. Des rêves étranges, une rencontre... SxS je sais, résumé court, mais la fic n'est pas très longue!


Salut à toutes (et tous s'il y en a!).

Voilà un petit truc sans prétention, c'est mignon, c'est "rose", c'est plein d'amour... à vous de juger ce que ça vaut.

_Disclaimer_: les persos de CCS sont à CLAMP, la chanson à Avril Lavigne.

Merci aux reviewers de nos différents OS. C'est avec grand plaisir que nous recevons vos opinions sur ce qu'on écrit.

**

* * *

**

**I'm with you**

« Rendez-vous ce soir, au pont »

Le petit ami de Sakura lui avait laissé ce message. Elle l'avait trouvé ce matin à côté du lit où elle s'était réveillée, seule.

Le pont. Elle en avait rêvé cette nuit. Elle y était avec quelqu'un, mais pas Shintaro.

**Sakura** : Toujours ce jeune homme. Mais qui est-il ?

Depuis l'âge de 10 ans elle rêvait souvent du même garçon. Aujourd'hui, 8 ans plus tard, il hantait encore ses nuits.

20h30

Sakura se prépare, cela fait 8 mois qu'elle est avec Shintaro et elle veut être belle pour lui faire plaisir. Mais en même temps, quelque chose l'empêche d'être totalement heureuse avec lui. Comme si elle attendait quelque chose, quelqu'un d'autre.

: Wouah ! Tu es magnifique pitchoune.

**Sak** : Merci mon Kéro.

Elle portait une longue robe noire moulante, fendue jusqu'à mi-cuisse ; des fleurs blanches étaient dessinées le long du décolleté et descendaient sur le côté droit.

**Kéro** : Une robe made in Tomoyo ?

**Sak**: Gagné.

Elle s'était fait un chignon d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches folles et s'était légèrement maquillée.

**Kéro** : Tu as rendez-vous avec ton morveux ?

Sakura poussa un soupir.

**Sak** : Oui.

**Kéro** : Ne rentre pas trop tard.

**Sak** : J'ai 18 ans Kéro, plus 10.

Le gardien préféra changer de sujet.

**Kéro** : Et tu rêves toujours de l'autre morveux ?

**Sak** : Ce n'est pas un morveux.

**Kéro** : c'est bon, t'énerves pas.

Il ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle défendait plus le jeune homme de son rêve que son petit ami.

**Kéro** : Et il a toujours pas de nom ?

**Sak** : Parfois, j'ai l'impression de le savoir mais quand je me réveille… plus rien.

**Kéro** : Et il ressemble à quoi ?

**Sak** : je te l'ai déjà dit des milliers de fois !

**Kéro** : La dernière fois que tu me l'a décrit, tu avais 11 ans. A moins qu'il ait toujours l'apparence d'un gosse ?

**Sak** : Non. Il a grandit, il a changé. Il doit faire dans les 1 m 85, ses cheveux sont châtains, toujours en bataille, ses yeux sont couleur ambre…

**Kéro** : Ambre ?

**Sak** : Oui, marron clair, avec des reflets dorés. Il est musclé, mais pas trop. Juste ce qu'il faut. Dans mes rêves, quand je suis près de lui, je me sens en sécurité, je n'ai plus peur de rien. Je sais qu'il me protègera quoi qu'il arrive.

L'expression rêveuse sur le visage de Sakura n'échappa pas à la peluche, pardon, au super gardien.

**Kéro** : Tu vas être en retard.

Elle regarda l'heure, poussa un cri et se précipita dehors.

La nuit tombait, Shintaro l'attendait. Elle s'approcha doucement, regardant autour d'elle sans s'en rendre compte, guettant une autre silhouette sans le vouloir. Arrivée près de son petit ami, elle s'excusa pour son retard et s'accouda à la rambarde à côté de lui. Ils fixaient tous les deux l'eau qui s'écoulait lentement sous le pont.

**Shintaro** : Sakura je… tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup ?

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et continua.

**Shintaro** : Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aimais, plusieurs fois. Toi aussi tu me l'as dit. Mais la vérité, c'est que j'ai toujours l'impression que quand tu es avec moi, tu attends quelqu'un d'autre.

**Sak** : Quoi ? Mais…

**Shintaro** : Laisse moi finir. J'essayais de ne pas y penser mais ces derniers temps ça devient difficile. Quand tu me regardes, j'ai constamment l'impression que tu me compares à quelqu'un d'autre, quand je t'embrasse et que tu ne t'y attends pas, j'ai l'impression que tu es déçue que ça ne soit… que moi.

Elle allait protester mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

**Shintaro** : Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien, que tu ne veux pas me faire de mal. Et peut-être même que tu ne t'en rends pas comte.

**Sak** : Me rendre compte de quoi ?

**Shintaro** : Tu dit son nom la nuit, tu l'appelles. Tu en rêves tous les soirs.

Sakura sentit tout un tas d'émotion la traverser.

**Sak** : Quel nom ?

**Shintaro** : Shaolan.

Elle répéta ce nom dans un murmure. Enfin ! Elle connaissait son nom. Une douce chaleur l'envahit.

**Shintaro** : Regarde comme tu es, juste à l'entente de ce nom. C'est pour ça que je veux arrêter. Tu ne m'aimes pas. Pas comme lui en tout cas. Et je préfère m'éloigner de toi avant de souffrir vraiment.

Il commença à s'éloigner.

**Sak** : Shintaro !

Il se retourna.

**Sak** : Je suis désolée. Vraiment désolée.

Il sourit.

**Shintaro** : Je m'en remettrais. Et toi, essaye de le trouver et sois heureuse.

**Sak** : Toi aussi.

Il reparti et disparu dans la nuit.

Sakura resta sur le pont, la pluie commença à tomber. Elle attendait, dans son rêve ils se retrouvaient ici.

Il n'y avait personne. Pourtant, elle attendait.

_I'm standing on a bridge  
I'm waitin' in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
there's nothing but the rain  
no footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound_

Elle restait sous la pluie, attendant inlassablement pendant que sa robe et ses cheveux se trempaient.

**Sak** : Shaolan. Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais si tu existe, viens et emmène-moi loin d'ici. Je t'en prie, trouve-moi et emmène-moi.

_Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
won't somebody come take me home_

_it's a damn cold night  
trying to figure out this life  
wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I'm, I'm with you_

Un appartement dans le centre. Un jeune home se réveille, l'esprit encore hanté par ce rêve. Il prend une douche mais n'arrive pas à se sortir cette fille de la tête. 8 ans qu'il rêve d'elle, de ses yeux. Ses rêves sont devenus encore plus réalistes depuis que sa mère l'a envoyé au Japon.

Il a l'impression de sentir son parfum.

**Shaolan** : Pêche.

Pourtant, ce qui lui vient à l'esprit c'est « fleur de cerisier ».

**Shaolan** : Mais son parfum est à la pêche. Pourquoi je pense aux fleurs de cerisiers ? Fleur de cerisier… en Japonais… Sakura. C'est un prénom. Son prénom.

Il s'habille d'un jean et d'une chemise noire. Il s'était endormi devant la télé mais maintenant qu'il est réveillé, il sait qu'il ne se rendormira pas avant longtemps. Il prend ses clés et sort faire un tour.

21h30

Presque tous les magasins sont encore ouverts (je crois qu'il font des nocturnes au Japon mais je suis pas sûre) et illuminent la rue. Tout en marchant, il repense à son rêve. Il la voyait, si belle sur ce pont.

**Shao** (murmure) : Ce pont, je suis sûr de l'avoir déjà vu. Je sui déjà passé dessus. Mais où ?

Il se prit à espérer. C'était fou, elle n'était qu'un rêve, mais pourtant, quelque chose lui disait qu'il la trouverait là-bas. Il demanda autour de lui et suivit les indications plus ou moins justes que les gens lui donnaient.

_I'm looking for a place  
searching for a face  
is there anybody here I know  
cause nothings going right  
and everything's a mess  
and no one likes to be alone_

Elle se sentait complètement stupide à attendre là sous la pluie.

**Sak** : ce n'est qu'un rêve. En plus Kéro va s'inquiéter.

Mais elle ne partit pas.

_Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
it's a damn cold night  
trying to figure out this life  
wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new_

**Sak**: Ca suffit, tu es ridicule.

Elle commença à s'éloigner quand :

: Sakura ?

_I don't know who you are  
but I'm, I'm with you  
_

Il courait comme un dingue sous la pluie. L'impression d'urgence était de plus en plus forte. S'il ne se dépêchait pas elle ne serait plus là. Il arriva en vue du pont, accéléra une dernière fois. Il ne vit personne. Mais la lune sortit de derrière les nuages et il vit une jeune femme s'éloigner. Il appela :

**Shao** : Sakura ?

Elle s'arrêta, se retourna et écarquilla les yeux.

Le cœur de Shaolan manqua un battement. C'était elle, si belle, si… elle.

Sakura de son côté n'en revenait pas. Il était réel. A moins qu'elle soit restée trop longtemps sous la pluie et qu'elle soit en train de délirer à cause de la fièvre !

_o__h why is everything so confusing  
maybe I'm just out of my mind_

**Sak**: Shaolan?

Il s'approcha lentement. Arrivé à 1 mètre d'elle il s'arrêta et plongea son regard ambre dans celui émeraude de la jeune femme.

**Sak** : Tu es réel ?

Elle ne semblait pas y croire.

**Shao** : Toi aussi.

Ils se sourirent.

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux.

_it's a damn cold night  
trying to figure out this life  
wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new_

**Sak**: Ca fait 8 ans que je t'attends.

Il lui sourit et se rapprocha d'elle.

**Shao** : Je suis là maintenant.

Elle se blotti dans ses bras. Il la serra fort contre lui. Il murmura près de son oreille :

**Shao** : Je suis avec toi.

_I don't know who you are  
but I'm, I'm with you_

Elle leva la tête vers lui et, sous la pluie, naquit leur premier baiser.

Ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment, pourtant ils se voyaient en rêve depuis tellement longtemps que c'était comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Ils s'aimaient depuis l'âge de 10 ans et aujourd'hui, ils étaient enfin ensemble.

_take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I'm, I'm with you  
I'm with you  
_

* * *

Ok, c'est un peu... comment décrire ça? A l'eau de rose, dégoulinant de bon sentiments, mielleux,... ou tout autre adjectif que vous trouverez. Mais bon, ça fait pas de mal de un peu de tendresse et de douceur de temps en temps!!! Comme on dit: un peu de douceur dans un monde de brutes!!!

On espère que vous avez apprécié. Toutes critiques ou compliments seront les bienvenus.


End file.
